


Plenty More Fish

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel hears it often enough. There are plenty of fish in the sea. But what if you're not a fish? What if you're a seahorse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty More Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from Grandfathered.

It's a pool party. One of those where teenagers believe they're living the thug life because they're drinking wine coolers and real beer even though their taste buds have never come close to anything as disgusting as that. They suck it up, though. What counts is the feeling of belonging. 

Kurt got dragged here by Rachel who got invited by Finn. He pretends that he's annoyed by being here, that he's above all this even when he kind of likes it. He shimmies his shoulders occasionally when a cute guy passes him and he tries to stay in the 'buzz zone' as he calls it. When your skin tingles from the alcohol, but you're not doing any embarrassing stuff. Yet. 

Needless to stay, it's hard to stay in the buzz zone when Finn is making out with Rachel and Sebastian Smythe is at the party as well. Entitled prick. 

Kurt stops his shimmy and grabs another bottle of orange liquid that tastes like white gummy bears. He had this vision of himself finding someone tonight. It's always the same when he goes out. Because Kurt Hummel might pretend that he's above all the wild pseudo-party life, but in reality he just wants to find someone to dance with and giggle and eventually make out. 

He doesn't have a chance, though. Not with Smythe attending the party. Dropping down on a yellow inflatable chair that squeaks every time he moves, Kurt sips from his drink and glares. Whenever people say that there are plenty of fish in the sea, Kurt thinks they should try and live as a gay teenager in Lima, Ohio. Sure, there are plenty of fish, but when you're a probably endangered species of seahorse, you're doomed, especially when there is another seahorse that arranges all other remaining members of their species around himself like they're part of an underwater carousel. 

Okay, so maybe he's going too far with the fish metaphor. But the truth is that there are only so many social events big enough to present Kurt with an opportunity to find someone. And whenever that happens, the Westerville crew is usually coming along and Sebastian ruins every chance Kurt has to get into flirting mode. 

Right now he's surrounded by four guys, all of them smiling and hanging on his lips like he's some sort of gay guru. Kurt's fed up with it. He's fed up with being alone, with coming to parties only for Rachel, with sitting around in squeaky chairs. 

He's about to get up and leave when someone new enters the stage. Kurt probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching Sebastian and the way he straightened up when he saw the stranger. Kurt's eyes followed Sebastian's gaze and his eyes widened. 

Cute guy. Kurt finds himself squirming a little and taking another sip from his drink. The stranger is their age with dark hair and a gorgeous smile. His outfit is quirky but fashionable enough to make it look classy. It's an intriguing mix. What's the most special thing about Cute Guy though, is the look on his face. He enters the garden with his hands in his pockets, taking in his surroundings like every little thing about the evening is spectacular and perfect. Kurt's barely ever seen anyone who is so obviously and openly enthusiastic about just being in a random garden on a regular Friday evening. 

Cute Guy's eyes widen and so does his smile as he waves at Sebastian. Kurt squints his eyes when he becomes aware that Smythe has gotten rid of his shirt. How fast did he do that? He stands up to hug the stranger who blushes and they pat each other's back. Kurt's heart is sinking. If they're friends, then Cute Guy's probably an entitled jerk who takes trips to the animal shelter to insult baby kitten and old dogs. 

Kurt gets another bottle of gummy bear booze and drinks half of it down at once. When he takes a breath, his head is spinning and he decides he has to use the bath room and if only to get away from the loud music and clear his mind a little. He also uses the tiny break to fix his hair and check his clothes. When he comes back, he decides it's time to go. Because Sebastian is lying stretched out on one of the deck chairs and he fills is belly button up with what looks like vodka. 

Tugging on Cute Guy's shirt, he points at his stomach and cocks his head with a grin. "I accidentally spilled into my belly button. Can you help me out with that?" 

Kurt crosses his arms and rolls his eyes and gives into the urge to mumble a silent curse. "Oh please, you barely got abs." 

The stranger is blushing and Kurt knows where this is going. He's not sure he wants to see this, but he can't tear his eyes away either. And then the most amazing thing happens. 

Instead of sucking booze out of Sebastian Smythe's belly button, Cute Guy reaches for one of the tables that are scattered around the garden to provide with cups and snacks and picks up a napkin. 

"Let me help you with that," he says and quickly dries off Sebastian's stomach. "There you go." 

Sebastian is speechless for the first time ever and Kurt can't help the small giggle that escapes him. The sound attracts a few looks from people around, including those of Cute Guy who seem to be genuinely confused and completely oblivious. But he smiles nonetheless and Kurt's heart skips a beat. 

They both look at each other for a few moments, grinning and blushing and then Kurt's mouth goes dry when Cute Guy walks over, leaving Sebastian behind.

"Hi, my name is Blaine," Cute Guy says, holding out his hand. It's nice to have a name to the face. 

"Kurt." They shake hands and Kurt nods towards Sebastian. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't asking for a napkin." 

Blaine looks like he doesn't understand for a moment and Kurt can see the exact moment the penny drops. "Oh my God. He wanted body shots!" 

It makes Kurt chuckle. "Yes. I'm pretty sure." 

They stand there, two strangers, and Kurt's heart beats fast when Blaine rubs the back of his neck. "Sometimes I'm a bit slow. Especially when I'm nervous." 

"Why were you nervous?" Kurt asks and he tries to be really cool and flirty by lowering his voice to what's supposed to be a husky whisper. He sounds pretty silly. But it makes Blaine smile harder and that's what matters right now. 

"Because I saw you sitting here, all mopey and by yourself and I was wondering how I could change that." 

Kurt's mouth forms an 'oh' until he remembers that he wanted to be really cool and flirty. Husky voice. He's got this. "You could just offer me a drink? From a cup or a bottle. Like normal people. No belly buttons involved." 

Blaine lets out a chuckle and straightens up. "Do you want a drink? No belly buttons involved?" 

"I'd love that," Kurt says and nods. "I really do." 

They find themselves a second inflatable chair and try to stay in the buzz zone together. The orange drinks get skipped for red ones that are a tiny bit sweeter and sparkle more. They dance. They giggle. They don't make out. And their shirts stay on. 

A couple days later they meet for coffee. 

"Did you know," Kurt says, "that seahorses court for several days just swimming alongside each other, mirroring their movements? It looks like a tiny underwater dance."

"Interesting," Blaine says and splits a cookie for them. 

"I think so too." Kurt takes a bite and smiles. "I really do."


End file.
